fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaden/Supports
Note: Bolded text are voice clips from S-Support CG confession scenes. With Male Avatar With Female Avatar C Support * Kaden: Arghh… * Avatar: Kaden, is something wrong? You seem out of sorts. * Kaden: Hrmm? Oh, it’s you. Hi, Avatar. * Avatar: What’s troubling you, my friend? Are you injured? Or maybe you’ve caught a cold? * Kaden: Huh? Oh, nah. It’s nothing like that. I’m just...I’m just so HUNGRY! * Avatar: You’re...hungry? That’s what’s wrong? Haha, please don’t scare me like that! I really thought something was wrong. I have some candy in my pocket, if you want it. It should tide you over until dinner. * Kaden: You’re giving me your candy? Really? Do you mean it? * Avatar: Sure, knock yourself out. It won’t fill you up or anything, but it should help. * Kaden: Wow, thanks! *crunch* *crunch* *munch* * Avatar: Y-you already ate it all?! Incredible! * Kaden: *belch* Ahhhh, that was perfect. It really hit the spot. Thanks again, Avatar! I promise to pay you back for this! * Avatar: Please, think nothing of it. I’m just glad you’re feeling better. * Kaden: No, I insist! I simply won’t rest until I’ve returned the favor! There’s gotta be something you need my help with, right? Right?! Come on--don’t hold back! Spit it out already! * Avatar: Awww… You’re really adorable when you wag that bushy tail of yours. If only I could think of a way… Oh, I know! * Kaden: Ooh! Oh! What is it? Tell me! Tell me! * Avatar: Sometime soon I need to take care of some shopping in town. It sounds really boring to do on my own, so why don’t you keep me company? * Kaden: You sure that’s all you need? Cuz I can do that easy, no problem! * Avatar: Haha, glad to hear it. I’ll let you know when the time comes! * Kaden: Groovy! I can’t wait! B Support * Avatar: Thanks for going shopping with me, Kaden. I had a great time! * Kaden: No problem. Glad I was able to pay you back for that delicious candy. So were you able to find everything you needed? * Avatar: Yes, thank goodness. My go-to armor was starting to show its age. Thanks to you, I was able to find what I needed in a flash! * Kaden: Heheheh, you made the right call when you decided to take me along! After all, no one in the whole world has an eye for aesthetics quite like mine! * Avatar: Haha, you’re too much Kaden. Really, though. I was impressed by your attention to detail. I wish I had such a keen eye for quality craftsmanship. * Kaden: Yeah, I’m pretty awesome like that. I was so much fun too! You’re funny when you’re shopping and your face is all like “OOH!” and “AWW!” * Avatar: Well, I’m glad to hear I amuse you. Today was a success for both of us! * Kaden: Such was! So would you say my debt has been paid now? * Avatar: Oh, absolutely. Thanks again! * Kaden: Anytime! Man, it feels great to finally be appreciated. Oh, that reminds me. I forgot to buy that thing before we left… * Avatar: What’s that? Did you forget something? * Kaden: Huh? Oh, nothing. Don’t mind me. I was just thinking out loud. * Avatar: Um, OK, if you say so. * Kaden: Hey, do you think we could hang out again sometime soon? There’s something I want to show you! * Avatar: Sure thing. Anytime. * Kaden: Heheh, that’s a promise! See ya later, Avatar! La dee da dee daaa ♪ * Avatar: That Kaden. What a character! I wonder what he wants to show me... A support * Kaden: There you are, Avatar! * Avatar: Hello, Kaden! * Kaden: I'm glad I found you. I have that thing I wanted to show you right here. Tada! * Avatar: Oooh, it's... Wait, what is it? It looks like some sort of...miniature telescope? * Kaden: Huh? You mean you've really never seen one of these before? Well, then I'm extra glad I bought this! It's a kaleidoscope! They're amazing. * Avatar: A ka-lie-do-scope? What's it do? * Kaden: You see this hole here? Peek through it, and then rotate the whole thing. * Avatar: OK, I'll give it a shot. Oh my. Wow! All those colors and shapes are stunning. It's beautiful! This is really something else! * Kaden: Isn't it? I adore these things. I've always wanted one to call my own. I found this one when we were out shopping together. * Avatar: Huh, really? But I don't remember seeing you buy anything that day. * Kaden: Heheh, that's because I was too busy watching you shop. You're so fun! I didn't buy it then, but I just couldn't resist going back for it. I had a feeling you'd like it too, which was all the more reason I needed it! * Avatar: That's very kind of you, Kaden. Thanks for thinking of me! * Kaden: I'm just glad you like it as much as I thought you would! * Avatar: I've never seen anything so pretty. Is it OK if I try it again? * Kaden: Sure! In fact, you can keep it if you want to! * Avatar: Oh no, I couldn't do that! If you'll just let me look at it now and then, I'll be happy. * Kaden: Are you sure? Well, I guess that way we'll be able to enjoy it together. OK, it's settled! Please drop by anytime you feel like using it again! * Avatar: I will. Thanks! S Support * Avatar: Hello, Kaden! Do you mind if I have another look through your kaleidoscope? * Kaden: Sure thing! Here - it's all yours. * Avatar: Thanks! Wow, it's just so beautiful. I never grow tired of looking at it. * Kaden: Heheheh. I knew you'd like it, but I didn't think you'd love it as much as I do! Ya know, Avatar...I really do think you should just go ahead and keep it. * Avatar: Oh no, I couldn't possibly! * Kaden: Well then, let's just say it's both of ours! That would work perfectly, actually. Kill two birds with one sto- Um, oops. * Avatar: Sorry, I'm not sure what you mean by that... * Kaden: Umm... Erm... Well, you see... Oh man, this is bad. I wasn't planning on telling you yet. * Avatar: Huh? Telling me what? * Kaden: Well, it's...um...it's like this. If this belongs to the both of us, then we can look at it together all the time. I would like that because...basically... What I mean is, I wanna be with you... Like, forever. If that's, um, Ok with you. * Avatar: Oh! I see. Kaden, I had no idea. * Kaden: Well, you should know there's another reason I bought this kaleidoscope. Inside I see so much beauty. Such charming and unpredictable loveliness. It reminds me of you and all of your cute expressions. You fascinate me. And no matter what you say or do...or how you move...you're beautiful. Ever since we spent that day shopping together, you're all I can think about. I love you, Avatar. * Avatar: Kaden... * Kaden: I want to stay by your side! I can't stand the thought of missing a single expression. You're so kind and so fun, which is another reason I love you. There are so many! You've given me so much joy, I need to spend the rest of my life repaying the favor! So, um, what do you say? * Avatar: Kaden...I'd like that very much. The truth is, I love you too. Something about you makes me smile... Just like our kaleidoscope, heehee. * Kaden: Really?! Wow! Thank you, Avatar! This is the best news ever! Aww, look at you! You're so cute when you blush like that. I'm so happy I confessed! * Avatar: D-don't call me cute like that! You'll embarrass me. * Kaden: Heheheh, that's silly. All I did was tell you you're cute when you blush! * Avatar: I know, but it's still embarrassing. * Kaden: If that embarrasses you, what are going to do when I tell you you're beautiful...and smart, and wonderful, and special and that I love you more than anything. That's your life now, you know. So you better get used to it! * Avatar: Oh my, you really are serious about paying me back for loving you, aren't you? * Kaden: You better believe it! I vow on this here kaleidoscope that I'm going to spent my life making you smile! * Avatar: Th-that sounds wonderful. I can't wait! * Kaden: My love is as pretty as a diamond and twice as eternal. Even if you get sick of me, I'll always love you. I mean it...always and forever. With Azura With Felicia With Mozu With Hinoka With Sakura C Support * Kaden: *yaaaawn* Looks like I've got enough time for a nap if I can just find a good spot... * Sakura: Zzz... Zzz... Mmm... * Kaden: Hmm... Is that Sakura over there? She looks so comfy. I bet there's a nice breeze and plenty of shade under that tree... * Sakura: *yawn* * Kaden: Ah, I think she's waking up. Good morning, Sakura! * Sakura: WHA?! * Kaden: Huh?! * Sakura: Oh... It's just you, Kaden. You surprised me! * Kaden: I must apologize! You were sleeping so soundly, and I disturbed you! * Sakura: Oh... I guess I did fall asleep. Uh... do you think we could keep this... between us? * Kaden: But why? There's nothing wrong with a little nap now and then, right? * Sakura: I didn't mean to take a nap! I just dozed off... I'd be so mortified if people found me like that! * Kaden: ... I have an idea! How about we become napping buddies? * Sakura: What? * Kaden: Next time you need a little shut-eye, come find me and we'll curl up together... * Sakura: U-ummm... WHA?! * Kaden: That way you wouldn't be caught napping alone, right? Don't they say, "Nodding off's not so scary if everyone's dozing together"? * Sakura: I-I've never heard that before! * Kaden: Oh... Well, we say it back at the kitsune hamlet. No worries. I'll come find you soon, Sakura! I'm already looking forward to our nap! * Sakura: O-OK... With Kagero With Azama With Setsuna With Hinata With Oboro With Hana With Hayato With Orochi with Rinkah With Peri With Charlotte With Keaton With Kana (Son) C support * Kana: Hey, Papa. Can I talk to you about something? * Kaden: Sure, Kana. What's up? * Kana: It's Mama. I feel like she's always treating me like a child. * Kaden: Well, that's only natural, right? You're her son. And you ARE still pretty young. * Kana: I know, I know. I just mean I'm not as young as I used to be. I want to help out with stuff too. But whenever I try, she just tells me to go play with my friends instead. * Kaden: Ah, I see. You want some responsibilities of your own, huh? * Kana: Yeah! I want to show her that she can count on me. Can you think of any special things I could do for her? * Kaden: Let's see... I usually bring her pretty things I find or bury, like that kaleidoscope. Those seem to make her pretty happy! * Kana: Oh... * Kaden: Er...you don't exactly seem satisfied with that answer... * Kana: Well, those are just special Papa gifts, right? I can't just copy you... Besides, I want to giver her a gift that shows how responsible I can be too. Oh, I know! Let's have a contest, Papa! * Kaden: A contest? * Kana: Yeah! We'll have a contest to see which of us can make mama happier! Between the two of us, I'm sure we can come up with all sorts of things. Whoever Mama thanks the most wins! * Kaden: A little father-son competition, huh? Sounds like it could be some fun. I'm in! * Kana: Really? Yay! * Kaden: But just remember, I'm Avatar's husband. I know her better than anyone else! And I'm not going to go easy on you, all right? * Kana: That's OK with me, Papa. I'm gonna beat you fair and square! * Kaden: Heh. Then let the best man win! With Shigure (Son) With Selkie (Daughter) Category:Stubs Category:Support Stubs Category:Game Script